Homestuck Song Compilation
by Gallifreyan Annihilator
Summary: Full of fansongs written by yours truly! Contains Homestuck parodies, lyrics for already made Homestuck songs, raps and more! I'm open to requests, but most of them will be personal ideas unless otherwise specified. Rated T for curse words. Song 11: A Jade-ified version of "Coward Montblanc".
1. Shout it Out (Raise Your Glass)

GA: First song we have here (although not the first song I wrote, actually) is "Shout it Out", a parody of Pink's "Raise Your Glass".

I was completely PSYCHED when Kylee Henke asked for my permission to sing it you have no idea omg. So yeah, this one's cross posted from Tumblr (originally submitted to Broadwaystuck), and so will most of them. Some might make it on here first, some might be posted on Tumblr before I put them on here, but they'll all eventually be in both places.

If you're interested in seeing which ones I've already posted on tumblr, it's .com. In my description box, I have a link to all of my original posts, fanfiction, fansongs, etc.

* * *

SHOUT IT OUT

Right, right, Time, Breath, Space, Light

A new update is out tonight  
let the good times roll!  
Tumblr's already blown up  
And Ms. Parp's still lagging too much  
We really don't care, though!

Egbert, Harley, Strider, Lalonde  
Aggrieve, abstain, just don't abscond  
One true pairing, crack ships sailing  
The fandom's out tonight!

So shout it out if you're a Homestuck all the way, Derse,  
Prospit and Skaia  
We will forever be, ever be  
Hussie's biggest fans  
Alpha and beta, Earth and Alternia!  
So y'all just come on and come on and  
Shout it out!  
Come on and come on and  
Shout it out!

Condesce, and Baforus  
Overall alien craziness  
Cosplays through the roof  
Ask blogs, and universe frogs  
Prototyping an immortal dog  
Voice acting Maplehoof!

English, Crocker, Strider, Lalonde  
Aggrieve, abstain, just don't abscond  
Matesprit, auspistice, 'rails, kismesis  
The fandom's out tonight!

So shout it out if you're a Homestuck all the way, Derse,  
Prospit and Skaia  
We will forever be, ever be  
Hussie's biggest fans  
Alpha and beta, Earth and Alternia!  
So y'all just come on and come on and  
Shout it out!  
Come on and come on and  
Shout it out!  
Come on and come on and  
Shout it out!  
Come on and come on and  
Shout it out!

So if you just love Faygo  
Or your favorite character's Bro,  
You can ignore the jealous glares  
We are awesome, we are awesome and we really don't care  
So shout it out if you're a Homestuck all the way, Derse,  
Prospit and Skaia  
We will forever be, ever be  
Hussie's biggest fans  
Alpha and beta, Earth and Alternia!  
So shout it out if you're a Homestuck all the way, Derse,  
Prospit and Skaia  
We will forever be, ever be  
Hussie's biggest fans  
Alpha and beta, Earth and Alternia!  
So y'all just come on and come on and  
Shout it out!  
Come on and come on and  
Shout it out!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Shout it out!  
Come on and come on and  
Shout it out!


	2. You're Gonna Go Far, Dirk (Kid)

GA: This second song is one I haven't put up on Tumblr yet, a parody of "You're Gonna Go Far Kid". I was so original coming up with the title.

"You're Gonna Go Far, Dirk". Yep. It's Caliborn's POV, as if he's talking/singing to Dirk, and I wrote it during the hiatus where Caliborn is talking to Dirk and says, "THE PLOT TWIST IS...SHE'S ALREADY DEAD". So a bit of the info in it _might_ be a bit outdated.

Enjoy!

* * *

Show me how you play

You're getting better by the day

Pretend that you aren't in charge,

Leavin' them all out of breath

Then with a single word

You're in control of the herd

And congratulations, you nerd

You've guaranteed every one's deaths

Now dance, Strider, dance

Man, you never had a chance

It might be in your head, but she's already dead

And now you see the game

And know that you're to blame

Look at your handiwork

You're gonna go far, Dirk

Being torn apart as the Prince of Heart

Maybe now you'll realize, you can't stop your own demise

Then you're drowned in fear, nothing else comes near

But even as you die, you know that Striders never cry

See everything burn, but no matter where you turn

As the seas begin to churn, you just allow yourself to dream

Now with no other choice, and nobody can hear your voice

Take one more good look around, nothing is as it seems

Now dance, Strider, dance

Man, you never had a chance

It might be in your head, but she's already dead

And now you're all the same,

Half dead and you're to blame

Look at your handiwork

You're gonna go far, Dirk

(Just you see!)

Being torn apart as the Prince of Heart

Maybe now you'll realize, you can't stop your own demise

Then you're drowned in fear, nothing else comes near

But even as you die, you know that Striders never cry

Now dance, Strider, dance

Man, you never had a chance

It might be in your head, but she's already dead

Now dance, Strider, dance

Man, you never had a chance

Your precious hope is dead...

Being torn apart as the Prince of Heart

Maybe now you'll realize, you can't stop your own demise

Then you're drowned in fear, nothing else comes near

But even as you die, you know that Striders never cry

Even when you start, it'll fall apart

Maybe now you'll realize, you can't stop your own demise

Then you're drowned in fear, nothing else comes near

But even as you die, you know that Striders never cry


	3. Blood (Numb)

GA: I try to keep the posts per day to one, because I have a whole lot of fandubs I've done and don't want to spam them all at one time, but here's a second song for today because I couldn't help it!

The original song is "Numb" by Linkin Park, the parody is called "Blood". It's mutantblood-centric (could really either be about Sufferer or Karkat; the first part is more Sufferer oriented, while the last part is geared towards Karkat more), and is, of course, about the hemospectrum.

Enjoy!

* * *

I'm tired of hiding who I really am

With nobody knowing, my red blood is showing

To do anything that I can

To free my conscious from what I have to lose

(Death to the mutantblood, death to all the mutantbloods)

Nothing that I say will ever even reach you

(Death to the mutantblood, death to all the mutantbloods)

Surviving my blood, let it rule my life

Hide or abscond, never let me strife

Just because of this, color that I see

I don't understand, what that makes me

Can't you tell what I'm screaming at you?

Hemospectrum or nothing, you're crazy for control

Just the thought of losing to me

Makes you fall apart, you know I'm so much more

(Death to the mutantblood, death to all the mutantbloods)

To free my conscious from what I have to lose

(Death to the mutantblood, death to all the mutantbloods)

And you can't just choose, you know that you will lose

Surviving my blood, let it rule my life

Hide or abscond, never let me strife

Just because of this, color that I see

I don't understand, what that makes me

And I know

With all this faith put in me

There is no

Way I'll be like you, we will forever be free

Surviving my blood, let it rule my life

Hide or abscond, never let me strife

Just because of this, color that I see

I don't understand, what that makes me

Surviving my blood, no longer rules my life

(I'm tired of hiding who I really am)

Surviving my blood, no longer rules my life

(I'm tired of hiding who I really am)


	4. Untitled (Meltdown)

GA: Song four, as well as the first of a whole bunch of Homestuck-adapted VOCALOID songs.

This one is Rin Kagamine's "Meltdown", and has no parody name. Any ideas?

The info for the song is as follows:

"Based on a Youtube comment by NeffNeff02 on the song that I thought fit Vriska perfecty...in a non-canon-but-still-canon kind of way, I guess:

_Rin lied a lot when she was little. It was a "sin.". She didn't care much though. But when she got older, she realized how she hurt people, and made them suffer. Just because she lied. She dreams of how she chokes people, with their eyes saying "..Why..". She gets so regretful, she wants to start over. She wants everything to be lies, so she can be okay. She doesn't want to hurt people anymore._"

More sadstuck, you have been warned. Enjoy!

* * *

The world is gone, nothing but loneliness and

Despair, panic that's holding me down

I used to be on top of the world but

Not anymore, it's over now

**Nobody is listening to me**

**And yet I feel as if it's useless to run**

**I need to try harder, be the best**

**I'll show them that I was meant to play the hero!**

**In a twisted dream, I feel the pain that I gave you**

**It's horrible but delicious, your own revenge in my mind**

**I can see the twisted limbs, the reason for my pain**

**But still the ghosts will never ever vanish**

I used to believe in only me

Until I found you

And my realization burst my heart open, not wanting to give up my dream

Now I don't believe in only me

But still nobody else at all

If I can't do it, then you will all have to die along with me as well (as well)

The white text on the screen is captivating me

The urge to know what the future holds

And still I pause, my wary actions carried through

Until she comes back for her revenge

**Nobody is listening to me**

**And yet I feel as if it's useless to run**

**I need to try harder, be the best**

**I'll show them that I was meant to play the hero!**

**In a twisted dream, I feel the pain that I gave you**

**It's horrible but delicious, your own revenge in my mind**

**I can see my mind in his, the reason for my pain**

**But still the ghosts will never ever vanish**

I used to believe in only me

Until I found you

And my realization burst my heart open, not wanting to give up my dream

Now I don't believe in only me

But still nobody else at all

If I can't do it, then you will all have to die along with me as well (as well)

The time has come, to finally know

The outcome of this little show

Every audience, dead or just about to be

But for good reason, the whole lot of them

Thief of Light, slips away

Take another chance at being the greatest

No regrets, so don't say

I'm the one to blame for all of this

(Spoken, during the interlude) "No...no. It's not my fault! It can't be! I'm supposed to be the one to rescue everybody. I have all the luck, all the levels! I have everything, so don't blame it on me! Don't...don't get in my way...you'll...you'll, you'll only get hurt...Gog, John, why am I doing this?"

**In a twisted dream, I feel the pain I gave myself**

**It's horrible but delicious, my twisted image in my mind**

**I can see my weakness, the hero's fatal flaw, and now**

**I don't want the ghosts to vanish this time**

**Woah!**

I used to believe in only me

Until I found you

And my realization burst my heart open, that I have to give up my dream

Now I don't believe in only me

Believe in everyone else's hope

If I can't do it, then you will all have to leave me behind in the past

I had believed...in my own strength


	5. I'll Make A Troll (Man) Out Of You

GA: Song five, I pretty much came up with on the spot. I love Mulan, it's my favorite Disney movie, and I thought, why not do a parody of "I'll Make A Man Out Of You"? It's a popular song! And thus, this was born.

Title's unoriginal as always, "I'll Make A Troll Out Of You". Enjoy!

((Sorry for the late "update", I was grounded - and kind of still am - so I have limited time on the computer. But I haven't forgotten this, I swear))

* * *

**Karkat:** LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS, TO NOT FUCK UP THIS TIME.  
OUR ENEMY'S HERE, AND THIS IS OUR CHANCE TO SHINE.  
YOU'RE ALL WORTHLESS, METEORSTUCK IMBECILES  
BUT BET YOUR ASS, WHEN I'M THROUGH  
ASSHOLE, I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU

**Nepeta:** :33 caring like a lusus, but with sharpened claws!  
**Aradia:** We really must hurry, there's n0 time t0 pause!  
**Karkat:** WE MUST PREPARE FOR ONE FINAL WAR  
**(spoken)** "SHIT, I'VE GOT WORK TO DO."  
BUT YEAH, I'LL MAKE A TROLL OUT OF YOU.

**Terezi:** K4RKL3S TH1S 1S R1D1CULOUS  
**Karkat:** SHUT THE FUCK UP TEREZI!  
**Tavros:** i LOST BOTH LEGS,,i DON'T HAVE MUCH MORE TO, GIVE,  
**Equius: (spoken)** "Highb100d, what are you doing?"  
**Feferi:** -Eridan, you've gone CRA-S-EA!  
**Sollux:** **(snickers)** look2 to me our future'2 pretty griim

**Everybody:** But we will win  
**Karkat:** WITH THE STRENGTH OF ALL OF OUR ANCESTORS  
**Everybody:** We will win  
**Karkat:** AND THE SHOOSHPAPS TO QUELL GL'BGOLYB  
**Everybody**: We will win  
**Karkat:** AND ALL THE SPEED TO GET THAT TIGER  
TO DEFY OUR FATE, TO RISE UP AND TO LIVE

**Kanaya:** Graceful And Triumphant, Shining Like The Sun  
**Vriska:** With me 8y your side, we will 8e num8er one! ::::)  
**Karkat:** YOU'RE THE WORST PLAYERS I COULD HAVE ASKED FOR  
WHY I TRY, I DON'T HAVE A CLUE  
BUT FUCK, I'LL MAKE A TROLL OUT OF YOU

**Karkat:** WE WILL WIN  
**Terezi:** TH3 M1ND OF 4 L3G1SL4C3R4TOR (H3H3H3)  
**Equius:** We will win  
**Nepeta:** :33 The loyalty of a discipurr!  
**Kanaya:** We Will Win  
**Gamzee:** AnD ThE StReNgTh oF A SuBjUgGlAtOr (hOnK!)  
**Everybody:** A new universe, we will fight with our all

**Sollux:** we wiill wiin  
**Eridan:** Wwith the strength a' all a' our ancestors  
**Aradia:** We will win!  
**Feferi:** And t)(e s)(oos)(paps to quell Gl'bgolyb!  
**Tavros:** wE WILL,,WIN,  
**Vriska:** With aaaaaaaall the speed to get that tiger  
**Aradia:** T0 defy 0ur fate, t0 rise up and t0 live!


	6. Dersite Revolution (Gekokujou)

GA: Song six, another VOCALOID song! Not one of my older Japanese "character songs", but I still really liked working on it. It's a beta Dersite duet of "Gekokujou" or "Revolution" by Rin and Len Kagamine.

Parody title this time around is "Dersite Revolution". Enjoy!

* * *

**R****ose:** Thirteen years have passed, and now we're at these crossroads  
With the only thing in mind being what our future holds  
The way to stop Skaia's decay has only one solution  
So prepare for a Dersite Revolution

**Dave:** The number one player  
Dave Strider's here to stay, yeah  
Take my shitty/hero's sword and I'm here to play forever  
Keep up with my time, watch me come alive  
Yeah Turntech Godhead's got it, other fellas want it  
Egbert's nothing on me, crazy ecto-daddy  
Don't make me whip out a can of mad irony  
But even though I say that, I'm still not as good  
A knight like me ain't nothin without his hood  
I'mma master, disaster  
With a happy ever after  
Laster  
don't make me rap this whole thing, sis. Please.  
Knight of Time, coming atcha!  
Watch out, flash-steppin' past ya, keep up with my rhythm now,  
Knight of Time, coming atcha!  
Yeah, baddies gonna get what baddies deserve

**Both:** We're saying  
Never gonna surrender  
The Lalonde and Strider combo gonna make you give up (x4)

(spoken during the intermission)  
**Dave: Why does your name come first?**  
**Rose: Why, because I'm superior of course.**  
**Dave: What a load of bullshit, Lalonde.**  
**Rose: Whatever you say, Dave. Whatever you say.**  
**Dave: Wait, what? Rose, what do you mean? Roooooose!**

**Rose:** Dear brother here sees time as finite  
but I can see the truth, and that's not quite  
Maybe, maybe, we'll find a way out  
Just trust my vision and don't have a doubt

**Rose:** I may not be as strong as my brother  
But when it comes to strategy, yeah, I'm another  
Alphas gonna need me  
See through eternity  
And the Condesce's reign is going down easily

**Rose:** Yeah hear me, our story, to get us to the glory  
Is this, **(both) "okay, green is the enemy"**  
Lord English ain't got nothing on us  
Cuz we're getting all hells 'a serious

**Rose:** Dersites gonna rise up, **(both) masters of the hour**  
**Dave**: Yeah, no time to lay back now, **(both) purple planet power**  
**Rose:** The true conductors in this little concert  
**Dave**: We came and we saw and we motherfucking conquered

**Rose:** Don't mess with me now  
Rose Lalonde ain't just a little girl any more  
Don't mess with me now  
No, Jack is goin' down, like the Titanic

Both: We're sayin' never gonna surrender  
The Lalonde and Strider combo gonna make you give up (x7)

**Both:** We're sayin' never gonna surrender  
**Rose:** The Lalonde and Strider combo gonna-  
**Dave:** Strider Lalonde combo gonna-  
**Both:** Dersite Revolution's gonna make you give up


	7. Why Not (World's End Dancehall)

GA: Song seven! Another Japanese song, as well as the first one I dubbed for Homestuck :3 It's Dirk-centric, the song is "World's End Dancehall".

I got creative with the title this time, it's called "Why Not". Mild warning for forced-ish DaveJake, kind of?

Enjoy!

* * *

At the end of the world, looking back at  
You and her, and you and you again  
You don't know, but you run my life and  
How you live so freely, it destroys me  
Come dance with me in the terrifying future  
Don't be afraid of the batter witch's reign  
You don't know me well, I know you all too well  
How would you like to be right here with me?

The start of a game to reveal the whole truth  
Blatant lies encased in too somber tones  
But it won't be worth anything any more  
Since we're doomed at the start any ways

"I've known you your whole life and still"  
"You know so little about me, but still"  
"I just want to tell you the future of you and me"

"You don't know how to take it, do you?"  
"You're scared of me now, that won't do."  
"Being in here with me is so much better than outside!"

Just a server, but we could be so much more  
I give you a good luck charm, let's go, one, two  
Now time to end this silly little fairytale  
And now we dance to the sound of the world ending  
We'll disappear with nobody to stop us  
Sever connections with this dead world, now, three, four  
Don't look down at the disaster below  
And now we dance to the sound of

Don't listen to the hopeful suitors  
You only belong to me alone  
You say let me go, but I won't listen  
It's better being with me than being dead  
Circle round each other, circle round the other  
Don't tempt me, I'm not afraid of you at all  
Fear is in your eyes, but I could change that  
Maybe if you just gave in to me at last

A strider never loses, remember that  
And I always get what I want, remember that  
You will never get a way, no, mine forever  
The future is as twisted as I  
But you're my cure, don't try to fly  
Away when there's no where to run to anymore!

English, don't worry, I'll be here so no hurry  
Just keep me company now in this labyrinth  
Just leave the wickedness of the world behind you  
And now we dance to the sound of the world ending  
I have the rhythm and you have the beauty  
Never mind what goes on in the outside  
English, stay with me, I'll keep you good company  
And now we dance to the sound of the world ending

Just a server, but we could be so much more  
I give you a good luck charm, let's go, one, two  
Now time to end this silly little fairytale  
And now we dance to the sound of the world ending  
We'll disappear with nobody to stop us  
Sever connections with this dead world, now, three, four  
Don't look down at the disaster below  
And now we dance to the sound of-


	8. We Are Fallen (Homestuck)

GA: Song eight! Haha, I was thinking of make it Vriska-themed, but unfortunately the only other parody fit for Vriska that I'm doing isn't quite done yet. However, I'll tell you that it's a parody of "Call Me Maybe", ahaha.

So this one is one I just typed up, and I submitted it to Broadwaystuck last night, so let's see if anybody over there likes it :3 The song is called "We Are Fallen", and it's by Imagine Dragons (who I had come to listen to thanks to an extremely well-done Homestuck CMV on youtube to their song "Radioactive").

The parody is called "We Are Homestuck", and is a fandom song, meaning no specific character sings it :3

Enjoy!

Plus: I just realized that my link to my Tumblr isn't working on the first chapter, so I'll just put it here: right now my url is **what-jack-o-lantern** in the spirit of the holidays, but usually (and I'll change it back after Halloween) I'm **the-knight-of-breath**.

* * *

It's fin'lly our time  
There's so much, where do we begin?  
Our fandom will shine  
We'll say it again and again

Tell everybody, tell everybody  
Brothers, sisters  
Our end's still not ending

Oh, oh  
We are Homestuck, we are Homestuck  
Oh, oh  
We are Homestuck, we are Homestuck now  
And we're not gonna be brought down

Band together  
We'll prove that we can take it all  
Friends forever  
Or family, this fandom won't fall

Tell everybody, tell everybody  
Brothers, sisters  
Our end's still not ending

Oh, oh  
We are Homestuck, we are Homestuck  
Oh, oh  
We are Homestuck, we are Homestuck now  
And we're not gonna be brought down

Tell everybody, tell everybody  
Tell everybody, we are fallen  
Oh  
We are Homestuck, we are Homestuck  
Oh  
We are Homestuck, we are Homestuck  
And we're not gonna be brought down

I'm just glad to be here  
Even if our flame dies out  
We will burn brightly to the end  
We are Homestuck


	9. Hero (Again)

GA: Song nine is a bit late, sorry! This time, it's a parody of the song "Again" by YUI, most commonly known as the opening song for Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. The parody title is called "Hero".

Enjoy!

* * *

Along this darkened road, yeah

We're together but still we're all alone  
don't try to outrun this  
We're in a war, can't retreat, it's hit or miss

Playing a game without the ace of spades  
The wrong side of a double edged blade  
Warnings of a monster that I made  
I already know  
Try to stay alive, already half dead  
Everybody clinging to words unsaid  
memories gone, blood spilled red  
On pure white snow

These tears I cry won't pardon me  
Crimson just makes me more guilty  
An outcast, I don't need your pity  
You've already done enough, woah  
I'm better off in a doomed session  
Maybe somewhere I've learned my lesson  
An unheard, spoken confession  
I don't want to go!

Do you still remember, or have you forgotten  
What I told you so long ago (I don't have a home)  
This game took so much from us all, and it will again  
You are not my friend, so  
Don't trust me, I'll just leave you broken  
Like a mirror, I'm twisted inside (Too much to hide)  
To save the others, I'll sacrifice my unwanted self

Don't say anything,  
I know it's my fault, I am so sorry  
We've come so far but still,  
These lives it's claimed, don't tell me not to worry

Maybe I can cheat death once again  
Born in secret, my life a sin  
My destiny to die a villain  
Maybe that's so  
I just want to write it all out  
No more whispers, these guilty truths I'll shout  
In my lead, we all had our doubts  
Now you're free to go

These rumours of the game you knew  
A cancer I spread to you  
No more tears until we're through  
We still have to fight  
Reality's so far away  
Death's not permanent anyways  
What else is there to say  
I have cleared my sight

Do you still remember, or have you forgotten  
What I told you so long ago (I don't have a home)  
This game took so much from us all, and it will again  
You are not my friend, no  
Don't trust me, I'll just leave you broken  
Like a mirror, I'm twisted inside (Too much to hide)  
To save the others, I'll sacrifice my unwanted self

This door that led to the future, cut down before our own eyes  
Maybe this was a sign, but am I really still that surprised?  
We've run out of time...we've run out of time...

Don't tell me you're still not happy  
Even through what you've survived  
This time you can make it through, I'm promising you this much,  
PAST ME, ONE MORE TIME!

Do you still remember, or have you forgotten  
What happened to us so long ago (we don't have a home)  
This game took so much from us all, but never again  
We'll stay strong, my friend  
Please just trust me, and tell me this much  
No more lies, I am pure inside (No more will I hide)  
To save the others, I'll become a Hero for myself


	10. Serenade For Requited Lovers (Lyricized)

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS.

I'm doing NaNoWriMo, and I have two different stories I'm trying to write, but neither of them are up to the word count and I don't know which one I want to do more and ;A;

Anyways, this time, song ten is "Serenade for the Requited Lovers", which is a combination of Nepeta's "Serenade" and the Disciple's "Requited". The lyrics I made are a duet for the two, kind of like they're having a conversation.

Warning for sadstuck, unrequited KarNep, and overall feels.

Enjoy!

* * *

**(Spoken monologue)**

**:33 I...I know what you've been through, Miss Disciple...and, well, it's hard...living alone...I know! I'm dead, my moirail's dead, the troll I want to call my matesprit pities somebody else...and, well...please, Disciple, please listen to me!**

**Nepeta:  
**Disciple, can you hear me?  
The future, what will it be?

**Disciple:  
**The gears of time are not set  
I don't know the answer yet

**Nepeta (Disciple in the background):  
**Disciple, I am listening (You must stay strong, my olive dear; loss is the only thing you fear)  
It hurts to love so deeply (Don't be afraid to let it show; true love, I'm sure you will soon know)

**Nepeta:  
**But then again, what do I know  
I love but don't want to let go  
Is there anything I can do?  
Please tell me, I rely on you  
**Disciple:  
**Just believe -

**Disciple: (Nepeta's repeating in background)  
**Sometimes it's not meant to be  
But carry on and you'll see  
**Both:  
**We'll believe

**Disciple (Nepeta singing the same, change pronouns):  
**There's someone there meant for you **(me)  
**Don't lose hope, your **(my)** heart guides you** (me)**

**Nepeta:  
**Disciple, can you hear me  
My past, was it lit brightly?

**Disciple:  
**I know that you were how you are  
Brightly shining, just like a star  
But that is past, and past apart  
This life of yours is a new start

**Nepeta:  
**Your words, they're true, I know that now  
But still I question, ever how  
Though I live with this fate I sealed  
I still wish that this is not real

**Disciple:  
**Calm down, my child, listen to me  
Although we differ greatly  
I know your heart as well as mine  
And a happy ending you'll find

**Both:  
**You are not me, and I'm not you  
But we're still the same, through and through  
We fight for those we'll always love  
**Nepeta:  
**To find our strength-  
**Disciple:  
**Rise above...

**Disciple (Nepeta):  
**Nepeta, listen to me (The courage I hold can't be real; how I am is not how I feel)  
You don't see your own beauty (Though I live with this fate I sealed; I still wish that this is not real)  
Just believe -

**Nepeta:  
**Disciple, now I can see  
Though the future's still cloudy  
I'll still believe in my heart  
This world is my brand new start

**Both:  
**I thank you, (darling) (mentor) of mine  
Without you, I could not shine


	11. Harmony (Coward Montblanc)

GA: I've been concentrating on other things, so I haven't uploaded a song in a while. But have song number eleven!

The song is "Coward Montblanc" by GUMI (VOCALOID), and the parody title is called "Harmony".

It's from the viewpoints of Jade, Jadesprite and Godtier Jade. the normal is Jade, (the lines in parentheses are Jadesprite), **the bolded stuff is Godtier Jade**, and [the brackets are both Jade and Jadesprite at the same time]! Sorry if it's confusing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Something I don't know yet  
(A golden land)  
A friend I haven't met  
(We're hand in hand)  
A game I've never played  
(War trumpets heard)  
Diamond, heart, club and spade-  
I want to see the world!

(lala...)

An island all my own (dreaming of clouds)  
But I'm still all alone (please wake up now)  
Here I am (here I am)  
[Waiting for you]  
Stay alive (saved your life)  
[come back to me]

(There's not much more I can do)  
(I just hope you will wait for me!)

**Flying through the air, I believe in memories of both, the dreamer and her dream in harmony, and**  
**Living in this world, I can see the in between, and now, nothing is as it seems, trapped in eternity**

the start of the end (Alive somehow)  
Good dog, best friend (Just leave me now)  
Staring into my eyes (no single word)  
Just one more big surprise-  
(I want to leave this world!)

A Snowing world my own (dreaming of clouds)  
And no longer alone (Where are you now?)  
Here I am (here I am)  
[Calling for you]  
Stay alive (complete life)  
[Come back to me]

(I will just stay here with you)  
(Maybe I can finally be free...)  
**Flying through the air, I believe in memories of both, the dreamer and her dream in harmony, and**  
**Living in this world, I can see the in between, and now, nothing is as it seems, trapped in eternity**

(You seem so tired, why do you fight?)  
(It's not our world to protect)  
(But for you, I will find a way to help those living now)

"Dave, please don't die! I don't...I don't know what I'd do!"

**Flying through the air, I believe in memories of both, the dreamer and her dream in harmony, and**  
**Living in this world, I can see the in between, and now, nothing is as it seems, trapped in eternity**  
**Flying through the air, I can feel, I can finally be free, with two inside of me, both struggling**  
**To fight for what they want, they need, final Heroic deed, and the reason they placed all their faith in me**

**Finally I can say with all my heart, it's good to be here even through these times**  
**To be alive for that second, and now** (becoming something more)


End file.
